En quelques minutes
by Deiya
Summary: En quelques minutes, j'ai découvert que j'étais jaloux, amoureux, homosexuel et désespéré : il y a de quoi être troublé, non ? [mini OS, yaoi, Ichigo X Byakuya]


**Titre :** En quelques minutes

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre :** mini one-shot, yaoi, humour

**Résumé :** "En quelques minutes, j'ai découvert que j'étais jaloux, amoureux, homosexuel et désespéré : il y a de quoi être troublé, non ?"

**Couple :** Ichigo X Byakuya

**Disclaimer :** Bleach et tous les beaux gosses qui vont avec sont pas à moi…

**Note : **Merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

**En quelques minutes**

Ichigo regardait Rukia endormie sur le futon, pâle au milieu des draps blancs.

Une fois de plus.

Une fois de plus, Rukia, malgré ses talents, était tombée sur plus fort qu'elle.

Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas pu arriver à temps.

Une fois de plus, c'était le grand frère qui était venu à la rescousse.

Toujours très classe. Pile au bon moment.

Rukia et Byakuya.

La princesse en détresse et le prince charmant sur son cheval blanc.

Cette comparaison aurait pu faire sourire Ichigo, mais étrangement, elle ne faisait que l'agacer davantage. Pourquoi était-il agacé d'ailleurs ? Savoir Rukia sauve aurait dû lui suffire, non ? Et pourtant… Tandis qu'il la regardait dormir, il sentait ses poings se crisper. Il se rappelait très bien le pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu Byakuya la porter presque tendrement dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus sous l'effort de réflexion.

Serait-il… jaloux ?

Cette idée même de jalousie rendait Ichigo perplexe. Jaloux de qui ? De Byakuya ? Non, vraiment, porter Rukia dans ses bras avec tendresse ne faisait pas partie de ses rêves les plus fous, d'autant plus qu'elle pesait son poids ! Et il n'enviait absolument pas le capitaine d'avoir fait ce dont lui avait été incapable. Sur ce point, Ichigo n'avait à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

De Rukia alors ? Cette pensée lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi aurait-il été jaloux de Rukia ? Parce qu'il avait envie de se faire porter tendrement par Bya… ? Ichigo s'interrompit brusquement dans sa réflexion. La seule idée des bras du capitaine l'enlaçant doucement faisait naître en lui une agréable chaleur qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Son estomac se noua à cette constatation.

Alors il était réellement jaloux de Rukia. _Merde_.

Ca ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il était amoureux, _ne_ ?

Si c'était le cas, il l'aurait su, non ?

Ichigo se représenta Byakuya. Bon ok, il le trouvait incroyablement beau mais ça, n'importe qui pouvait le dire sans être amoureux ! Et, oui, d'accord, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre du regard mais c'était juste de l'attirance physique, ça ne prouvait rien du tout ! Il y avait bien aussi les frissons dans le dos chaque fois que le capitaine le fixait de ses yeux d'encre : décidément les courants d'air étaient légion à la Soul Society ! Sans oublier certains rêves un peu… inattendus, mais ça, c'était parce que…

Oui, bon, ok, il avouait : il était bel et bien amoureux de Byakuya. _Re-merde_.

De là à dire qu'il était homosexuel…Ichigo fut dans l'impossibilité de le nier. _Merde merde merde_.

Et en plus, il n'y avait aucune chance que ses sentiments soient réciproques. _Raaaaaaaah_

- Yo, Ichigo, c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ??

Ichigo adressa un regard noir à Renji qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

- Arrête de gueuler, tu vas réveiller Rukia.

Renji ne se démonta pas pour si peu.

- Amène-toi à côté, t'as besoin de parler.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Ichigo suivit Renji dans la pièce voisine en maugréant. Ils s'assirent en tailleur, l'un en face de l'autre. D'un signe de tête, Renji invita Ichigo à s'expliquer. Celui-ci s'exécuta en soupirant.

- Je suis amoureux.

- Mmouais…

- D'un homme.

- Ah.

Comme Renji ne semblait pas vouloir se mettre à crier au scandale, Ichigo continua sur sa lancée.

- C'est Byakuya.

- Ah ouais, quand même…

- J'ai aucune chance avec lui.

Renji haussa un sourcil.

- Comment ça ?

- Il a été marié, je te rappelle. C'est un pur hétéro.

- Mmh… Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Ichigo, intéressé malgré lui.

Renji lui répondit sur le ton de la confidence.

- Ben, rien que son zanpakutô… Les petites fleurs roses, ça fait très gonzesse tu ne trouves pas ?

- Renji…

La voix d'Ichigo était devenue menaçante. Renji agita les bras comme pour effacer la débilité qu'il venait de sortir.

- Du calme, du calme… C'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère, je plaisantais…

Ichigo se contenta de soupirer : il n'était pas d'humeur à se chamailler de toute façon.

- Enfin, le fait que je sois homosexuel n'a pas l'air de te choquer, c'est déjà ça…

- Tu rigoles ?!?

Face à cette exclamation enthousiaste, Ichigo gratifia Renji d'un coup d'œil interrogateur. Celui s'expliqua :

- Ca signifie que désormais il n'y a plus personne entre moi et Rukia !!

- Hum hum…

Les deux shinigamis sursautèrent et levèrent la tête pour découvrir Byakuya qui les observait depuis la porte. Le capitaine entra dans la pièce. Aussitôt, Renji se releva et lança :

- Bon ben je vous laisse !

Juste avant qu'il ne sorte, Byakuya le prévint sans se retourner :

- Il faudra que nous ayons une discussion, lieutenant Abarai Renji…

Puis, il s'approcha d'Ichigo qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- Kurosaki Ichigo. Tu as l'air troublé.

Ce à quoi le jeune shinigami répliqua presque agressivement :

- En quelques minutes, j'ai découvert que j'étais jaloux, amoureux, homosexuel et désespéré : il y a de quoi être troublé, non ?

Ichigo s'aperçut alors à sa grande honte qu'il allait bientôt se mettre à pleurer s'il s'attardait plus longtemps ici. C'est pourquoi il se mit brusquement debout et s'éloigna à grands pas. C'était sans compter Byakuya qui l'attrapa par le poignet, le plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa tout en bloquant sa tête fermement d'une main sur sa nuque. Ichigo ne tarda pas à se laisser aller à cette brutale étreinte et le baiser s'adoucit. Inconsciemment, il s'agrippa au manteau du capitaine.

Ils finirent par se séparer, le souffle court, et Ichigo ne put qu'articuler :

- Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que j'en avais envie, ça me paraît évident, répondit Byakuya, imperturbable.

Ichigo avala difficilement sa salive.

- Comment… Comment savais-tu que je ne te collerais pas mon poing dans la figure ?

Byakuya haussa les épaules.

- Il faut savoir prendre des risques quelquefois…

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

- Dis plutôt que tu as écouté ma conversation avec Renji depuis le début !

Byakuya préféra retourner explorer la bouche d'Ichigo que de répondre.

_Fin_

-------

Encore une de finie !! Je suis moyennement satisfaite de la fin mais bon… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!


End file.
